I'ts Important
by TheInuzukaMutt
Summary: Noah tries to get Rex to understand why Valentines Day is so important. One-shot I'd say


_**A/N**_**: My first one I've ever put up tell me how I did just felt a little inspired and its been a long time since I've wrote anything. **

**__****A/N2: I consider it a one-shot. Meant to be for Valentines Day but a little late. Nothing wrong with a little tardiness. Enjoy!**

_**Rating: **_**Rated K+ for what I'm hoping is fluffy-funny esque, but for those who don't like cursing/kissing then T. **

**Has boy/boy lovey doveyness  
**

**Generator Rex is not mine and belongs to its true owners I do think it was a great cartoon. **

_**Words: 964**_

_**Summary: **_**Noah tries to get Rex to understand why Valentines Day is so important.**

_**It's Important**_

Hey Noah, Rex asks pausing the game their playing "What's up with today?"

Putting his control down, Noah looks at Rex quizzically, "what you mean Valentines day? What about it?"

With evident confusion on his face and rubbing his face with his gloved hand, "Umm why is it so important Noe? Providence said its just a day for people to waste money on chocolate and flowers. That I should just concentrate on my training and work. but usually I spend this day with you playing video gave and goofing off because come on trainings boringgg…. Not that I'm complaining it's a blast giving," Noah that goofy grin of his.

With a slight blush, "Well their wrong Rex its...a lot more than that?"

Seeing Noah blush gives Rex this strange feeling. Noah always blushes when I ask him about this day. I wonder why? but its been making me feel odd but not in the haha or the uncomfortable way. Just gives me this feeling this warm feeling I can't quite put my finger on.

Concern laces Noah's features as his evo friend zones out, "Umm Rex you allright?"

"Huh?" Putting on that trademark grin. "Oh yeah I'm fine sorry just thinking."

Hmm.. Shaking his head. "You should be careful Rex I don't need you frying what little brain you do have left haha!" "Who would I have to pwn at video games if your brain dead?"

Hey! What do you mean pwn?! "You can't hate on these mad skills Nixon; gesturing to himself, but seriously though why is it important? You always tell me it's a lot more than that but what is that exactly?"

Ohh ….Noah blushes again but this time unable to look Rex in the eye. "Rex its important because you get to spend it with that one someone you care about."

With a confused look, "Ok soooo… since we always spend Valentines Day together Noah does that mean were like that?"

Blushing and taken aback by Rex's answer. "Umm heheh well yeah I do care about you Rex." it's a shame its just more than you know he thinks to himself.

Grinning, "Well I care about you too Noe draping his arm over his shoulder and pulling him closer making Noah let out a sharp intake of air due to the sudden action.

Noah's heart begins to race like it always has every time this time of the year when Rex just gets too close, "Rex…."

Sensing Noah's discomfort "Yeah No…?"

Rex freezes as Noah kisses him. As what's going on settles in. What's going on? What's Noah doing? But that warm feeling again that I couldn't put my finger on its stronger now. I like it.

Meanwhile Noah having his own panic attack. Fuck he's not reacting what am I doing? I need to stop but God I've been wanting to do this for so long since we started spending Valentines together.

Suddenly Noah pulls away stammering, "I'm sorry Rex I don't know what I'm doing I…I'm sorry."

Sigh….Noah….

Here it comes he's going to want to not be friends anymore. "Yeah Rex..ah!?"

For the second time Noah lets out another sharp intake of air as Rex pulls him closer and kisses him back this time.

Rex pulls away and Noah has this look between surprise and flustered so Rex can't help but snicker.

Coming back to his senses Noah retorts quickly, "what Rex you caught me off guard I thought you were going to be mad for what I did."

Rex can't help but chuckle slightly, "You caught me off guard too but I realized something;" as he pulls Noah in even closer, "I enjoyed what we did and I want to do it again."

And he does just that kissing Noah back this time Noah's ready this time though and the kiss last much longer than the first two slowly they lace their hands with one another just out of pure habit wanting to be as close as possible to the other savor this new and different area of friendship they've just begun to discover.

Rex is the first to pull away with bliss in his eyes, "I see why you say Valentines day is so important I think we should keep it like this for now on."

Dazed but grinning like a fool; "Yeah I'd like that, Rex Salazar will you be my Valentine?"

"Now how can I resist a request like that?" With a usually cocky smirk "Of course I will Noah Nixon now come here so you can show me about why today is important."

"Can do." Scooting closer and kissing Rex once more.

**_A/N3:_ Hope you enjoyed just something I meant to put up yesterday but ran outta time because work keeps me real busy. Review or likes are much appreciated. :D Happy Belated Valentines Day everyone!**


End file.
